Stay With Me
by Sassy Girl
Summary: An unexpected connection between Lilly and Zak Bagans will leave their hearts wanting more. And with more comes something even more intense than they both ever saw coming. -Ghost Adventures-
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I wanted a connection between the characters (Zak & Lilly) to make what will happen even more intense. This is just a short story that will be the beginning. But if the other story doesn't pan out at least you get a smexy story. _**

**_Warning: Slapping this bad boy with a sexual warning for the coming parts. Read with caution. And for language._**

_**Feedback is always appreciated. Haters stay away.**_

_**...**_

**Part One**

_**Aaron's Vlog**_

"So we've reached our next destination just a tad bit early, a day early to be exact." He started, looking into the camera before turning it onto the streets scanning the areas as they walked to wherever. "And what we like to do sometimes before our lockdowns, we like to check out the places, meet the people and get a little crazy before being locked down because sometimes some of the places can get really intense."

"Plus Zak here is feeling a little under the weather." Nick said when Aaron turned his camera on him. "We're hoping tonight we can cheer him up."

"Yeah because he's currently grumpy." Aaron than turned the camera onto the lead investigator who only put his hand up to block the view.

"See what I mean? Mr. Grumpy Pants at his finest."

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Zak didn't wait for their questions to bum-barred him as he walked across the street.

Nick and Aaron looked at each other.

"We should leave him."

**...**

"What can I get'cha?" The female bartender asked Zak when he took a seat at the bar.

"A beer please."

"Sure thing." She smiled and went to grab him one from the cooler. She twisted the cap off and placed it down in front of him.

"Thanks." He took a long swig before reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out some money and handed it to her.

Her fingers glided across his palm taking the bill between her fingers, her brown eyes gleaming in the light.

There was only a small smile on his lips, pulling his hand back from hers. He wasn't in the mood for flirtatious girls willing to throw themselves at him, especially when his heart wasn't in it.

"So, what brings a cutie like yourself here to Stoney's?" She asked him not catching the hint he didn't want to be bothered.

Zak made a quick survey of the bar. It was still light out and not many people were there from what he could see. He tilted his head up enough to see the woman leaning forward against the bar, a familiar look he knew all too well staring back at him.

Long brown hair, brown eyes, make up that was too much, red lips parted slightly and flaunting her assets thinking they'll get her some wheres.

He looked down at the counter. "I'm here on business." Was all he could say.

She leaned further more towards him, taking one of her painted fingernails and traced circles on the top of his hand. "You know if you want someone to show you around...all the hot spots...I get off at 11:00."

If there was ever a time a woman made him feel uncomfortable and awkward, Stoney's bartender made it so. He was about to break her heart, letting her down the best he could and tell her he was simply not interested when someone beat him to it.

"Really Nadine, why don't you just throw yourself at him while you're at it." The woman's voice came from behind him. The bar grew silent and stared to see what all the commotion was. "Can't you do your job just one night where you're not trying to get in someones pants?"

The brunette's mouth dropped open, cheeks flushed and her eyes narrowed. "Fuck you Lilly."

Lilly grinned. "Sorry, but you're not my type."

Nadine rolled her eyes, flipped her hair and stalked off to the back.

Lilly shook her head walking over to the opening going behind the bar. "Unbelievable." She muttered, stopping in front of the computer screen for a moment. She was only gone for ten minutes to run to the bank before they closed and she comes back to her bartender throwing herself at yet another guy. If it wasn't for her father's words echoing inside her head, for a promise to be kept, the skank would be gone. She hated this job never wanting to inherit it after her fathers passing two years ago.

But she had to make a living some how.

Zak watched the woman that called out the bartender. It was a little surprising such hostility was caused on his behalf. He would have taken care of it himself.

Lilly walked over to him. "I apologize, she knows better than to do this but she insists on continuing because she knows I won't fire her ass."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. No harm was done."

"She would've..." Their eyes met and she smiled. "Let me know when you're ready for another." She tapped her finger against the bottle. "It's on the house, the least I can do for dealing with her."

Zak took the beer and chugged the remaining substance before putting the empty bottle in front of her.

Lilly chuckled tossing the bottle away before grabbing a new one. She twisted the cap off and gave it to him. She gave a sour face when he slammed half the bottle. "Easy tiger, beer may not get you drunk right away but it will."

"That's the point."

There was something dark in his eyes as she stared at him. Lilly tilted her head to the side. "Is everything...I don't mean to be nosy or anything like that." She propped her elbows up on the counter. "Everything's okay with you and your bro-men?"

"Bro-men?" Zak laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. "So you recognized me than?"

"Well yeah. It's all about the hair. And not many people around here wear all black either." She looked around for a quick second, reached for the two shot glasses closest to her, placed one in front of him and the other in front of herself. "I change my mind. I don't think it's a bro-man problem. I say it's a woman problem." She turned for the Jack Daniels on the shelf behind her and poured them each a shot of the dark liquor.

Zak looked at the shot glass, his finger tracing the rim. "You think it's a woman problem...how so?"

Lilly picked up her glass and Zak followed suit. "Because you are the first guy **ever** to show no interest in Nadine."

They both slammed the shot.

It was harsh and smooth going down, setting their insides on fire before the warm sensation took over.

"Wowzas." Lilly said, licking her lips. "That'll put some hair on your chest."

Zak shook his head, his laughter muffled in his shoulder letting the Jack take its course. "I forgot how horrible JD was." He chased the after shock with his beer. "It burns."

"It'll pass. Jack is dirty and it'll kick you in the ass if you're not careful." She warned with a smirk.

"Hey Lilly, your piece of shit jukebox isn't working again." A customer yelled across the room.

"Well did you put money in it?" She yelled back to the guy she knew as Bob. Mid 40s, more hair on his face than he did on the top of his head and a beer belly. He's been a regular for as long as she could remember.

"The damn thing ate my quarter. Can you fix it before I put my chair through it." He meant business and she knew it.

"Alright, alright don't get your big girl panties in a bunch I'll be right there." Lilly rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Zak. "I need to go take care of this before Bob breaks my bar in a fit of girly rage. If you need anything just holler."

Zak nodded. "Thanks Lilly."

Lilly turned from him, grabbed a quarter from the top of the register and went out behind the bar. He watched her move across the floor with intense eyes. A feeling of need spiral out of him. The way she moved with confidence, there was pride on her face when she put the quarter into the jukebox, selected a song and bumped the side with her hip. With a skid to the record the music eased out of the speakers. Her eyes lit up, her smile widen and it was at that moment he knew he wanted her.

She was hot no doubt about it. Long legs, she gladly showed off with the skirt she was wearing, a black tee that clung to all the right curves letting his imagination wonder what she looked like underneath. Unlike Nadine, Lilly barely had any makeup on, just enough to make her eyes pop and her lips shimmer with gloss.

His thoughts wander to the unknown, what it would be like to take her and claim what he wanted...what he needed. Does she taste as sweet as she looks-soft, delicate...

His heart sank.

Raw emotions, his past catching up to him even when he tried to brush it off. Her face haunted him, images burning their way into his memory.

_"Zak...baby please..." Her pleas echoed in his ears. "It's...not what it looks like..."_

Anger increased to the boiling point. His eyes were dark as he glared dangerously into his frightened girlfriend...ex girlfriend. His heart pounded hard into his chest feeling the vibrations slam through his body.

But it very well was what it looked like. She couldn't smooth talk her way out of it when Zak caught her in the act. He was only gone just a few days, his crew and him went to check out their next location, upon his arrival home the blue car he knew that didn't belong to him or Ashley was there.

What happened next will forever be etched into his heart.

He said nothing except he told them to leave, a sinister voice of hate and pain that brought chills to his spine. When they were gone, his house suffered the blunt force of his rage. He destroyed everything in his sight, smashing and throwing things he could get his hands on. Pictures that hung on the wall were torn down, ripped in pieces and burned. Furniture was flipped or broken and shoved out of his way. Glass shattered to pieces as they met their demise with the walls...just like his heart.

He knew the angrier he got, the more his house fueled the fire, the more the darkness that traveled home with him made its self known, the energy was unlike anything he ever experienced before.

Four years he gave to her. He loved her and gave everything he could...his heart, his love...his soul.

But it was crushed and thrown back in his face all for a piece of ass.

His hands shook reaching for his beer bottle and drank until it was gone before tipping off he needed another and a shot to go with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two  
**

Zak staggered to the door after the 5th shot to swallow his misery was slowly starting to upset his stomach, it was time to go.

"Hey Lilly." John called out to the blonde and pointed to the door.

Lilly looked up from counting out her tips and watched as Zak stumbled out the door. She shook her head, grabbed her money and her car keys. "I'm on it. I'll see you later John."

"Enjoy your day off." He smiled and went back to drying the glasses before the next rush.

Lilly took her jacket off the hook and left. The air was cool as it hit her when she stepped outside, putting her jacket on and looked around. How far could he have gotten? It was impossible to move that fast in his current state of mind.

She took her guess and went right. For as much as he had to drink, beer-shots, probably on a half empty stomach. Built up emotions and anger that she saw brewing inside; whatever he had going on in his head Lilly knew it wasn't good. It was enough to make anyone sick.

It was only a few steps from the door to the bar to the alleyway that separated it from the bicycle shop next door.

"Zak?" Lilly called out poking her head around the corner.

"Yeah." He grumbled out, hunched over with his hands resting on his knees.

"Are you okay?" She cringed at the thought, knowing what was happening. If the sound didn't give it away, the alleyway was the notorious barf grounds and you only good there for one thing only.

"Yeah." Was all he managed to get out before he heaved again. There was nothing left to give. His insides ached and the muscles in his chest and stomach was tense to the breaking point; hurting with each breath he took. When he knew it was over and it was safe to move, he straightened up running his hands over his face. "I shouldn't have had that last shot."

"Know your limits, Mr. Bagans." Lilly has been there before. The drunken state of stumbling and praying to the mighty porcelain god after taking that last sip. Oh yeah, never going down that road again. "Not to the point of a drunken lush."

"You think you're funny, kick a man while he's down."

She laughed as she stepped out of his way. "I've been where you're at more times than I like to admit. I remember I got so messed up that I woke up in my backyard with nothing on but my underwear."

His brow cocked as he looked at her, the laughter just below the surface. "There's nothing wrong with that. Maybe you did a little streaking in your neighborhood."

"In the middle of winter."

That made him laugh.

"Thankfully, I wasn't out there long enough to freeze my ta-tas off, though my butt was numb for a few days." She continued as they started walking down the street. "It was embarrassing because my friend caught it all on camera on how stupid I was. Now she holds it over my head for collateral damage."

Lilly stopped in front of a red colored car. "Can I give you a ride back to your hotel?" She asked pulling her car keys out.

It was a long hike back to the Ramada Inn, with a slight woozy stomach, a spinning head-yeah he knew that he would never make it back by himself. Sure, he could call Nick or Aaron but he wasn't up to playing 20 questions.

"That would be great."

Lilly smiled, hitting the unlock button on her key chain. "Ramada Inn?"

Zak nodded. "How'd you guess?"

"Because it's the only hotel in this town that's worthy to stay in. Unless of course, you don't mind spiders."

He felt the shudder from his toes to the top of his head. His skin crawled at the thought of those creepy 8 legged crawlers everywhere. "I hate spiders."

Lilly laughed as they got into the car. Making a U-turn she headed in the direction of the hotel that was at least a mile from her bar.

**...**

It was safe to go unseen as Lilly helped him through the lobby of the hotel. There wasn't a soul in sight not even at the counter. They decided against the elevator and took the stairs to the second floor.

Zak reached into his back pocket for his key card and handed it to her. "Room 207."

Lilly took it and looked for the room. Four doors down from the stairs she found it. Hotels always had a weird way of setting up their numbers. She slipped the key card in and when the light turned green she pushed the door handle down and opened the door. "After you." She said motioning with her hand.

He walked in, flipping the light on. He groaned blinded by the brightness the over head light gave off. He emptied out his pocket onto the little table and took his shoes off.

From what Lilly could see, the room was nice, a little small but still gave off a roomier type feel as she walked deeper inside. The bed was still neatly made, the TV was mounted on the wall next to the balcony doors, two small couches were in front of the TV with a coffee table in the middle. The bathroom to the left, a tiny kitchenette behind her and a fresh scent of flowers filled the room.

"Looks cozy." She muttered walking over to the balcony doors and peeled back the curtains just enough to see... "Good view of the parking lot."

"Imma shower." Zak said grabbing some clothes from his suitcase. "The smell of alcohol is making me feel sick again. Will you be here when I get out or will this be your chance to escape?" He grinned eying her from the bathroom doorway.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay." She said, unzipping her jacket. "I don't need to be anywhere..."

"I'll only take a minute." He closed the door behind him, a short time after the shower came on.

There was only so much looking around she could do without snooping. She made her way to the bed and flopped down onto it, it gave very little bounce and she waited.


End file.
